A Valentine Surprise
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: Sequel to "A Christmas to Remember". Kate has an extra special Valentine surprise for Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentine Surprise**

**Written by: Jeanniefan78/April**

**Author's Note:** _This is my sixth NCIS fanfic; Sequel to "A Christmas to Remember". I want to remind everyone that my stories are slightly AU because Kate is still alive. I hope you will all enjoy this story as well as my others._ :)

It's a cold, February evening, and Gibbs and Kate are enjoying a quiet evening at home, snuggling on the living room couch, and watching TV.

Gibbs reaches with his free arm, for his cup, picks it up, takes a drink, and lets out a big burp.

Kate looks up at him. "Thank you so much for doing that right in my ear."

"Sure, no problem," he says with a smirk on his face.

She playfully whacks him. "You are so bad."

"Am I really?" He leans his head down, slightly, and kisses her on the lips.

"Well," she says upon the kiss breaking. "Not quite so bad," she says with a smile. She, then, brings her hand up to the back of his neck, pulls him closer, and kisses him again.

Gibbs's cell phone begins to ring. He breaks the kiss, reaches for his phone on the coffee table, flips it open, and answers it.

"Yeah…Gibbs…Okay…I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone and starts putting his shoes on.

"What's wrong?"

"It's McGee. I have to go look in to something. Hopefully, this won't take too long." He gives her a quick kiss and leaves.

Kate goes into the kitchen, gets a few Tums, pops them in her mouth, and chews. For a moment, she stands in the doorway of the dining room and living room, and thinks. She looks down, puts her hands on her stomach, and looks back up.

She, then, rushes to her purse on the coffee table, digs for a pocket-sized calendar, and gets it out. She vigorously flips through it, stops on a page, counts to herself, flips a page, counts some more, flips another page, and counts some more. She looks up from the calendar and thinks to herself.

"Oh my word," she says out loud. She shoves the calendar back in her purse, whips out her cell phone, dials a number, and puts the phone up to her right ear.

"Hello?"

"Lauren, it's Kate."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I need to ask you about something, but first, is Jeff in the room?"

"No, he's upstairs. But, I can get him."

"No, no. This is just between you and me."

"Oh, okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…"

"Hold on a second…Becca! Turn the TV down, please!"

"Okay, Mom!," Becca calls.

"Okay, sorry about that."

"That's okay."

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, I uh…I…"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find the best way to put this."

"Just spit it out."

"Well…I think I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, but sshhh!"

"Oh," Lauren says, putting her left hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she says in a whisper. "So," she says in a normal, but quieter tone. "What were you wanting to ask me?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me what symptoms you had with Becca and Braden. I didn't want to completely spill the beans to everyone, before I knew for sure, but since you've had two kids, I didn't figure it would be a big deal to ask you about it."

"Oh, sure! I'd be glad to tell you. It can be different for every woman, and even for each pregnancy. With Becca, I experienced a lot of morning sickness, in the beginning, that lasted for about the first four months of my pregnancy. With Braden, I had a few nauseous moments, but it was nothing like the morning sickness I had with Becca."

"Oh, okay."

"Then, there are cravings. I didn't have weird cravings with either one of my kids. But, with Becca, I craved Mexican food, especially guacamole and avocados, like there was no tomorrow. Then, with Braden, it was Pepperoni Pizza."

"Hmm…"

"Then, of course, there are missed periods, tender breasts… Sometimes, there are little to no symptoms from what I hear. But with both of my kids, what tipped me off more than anything else was my period stopping."

"Yeah."

"So, what exactly makes you think you're pregnant?"

"Well, it didn't really dawn on me until a few minutes ago. Over the last couple of weeks, I've been having some nausea. Then, while I was chewing some Tums, it was like a light came on in my head. I went and got my pocket-sized calendar out of my purse and counted back to my last period and I realized that I haven't had a period since right before Christmas."

"Uh-huh," Lauren says, nodding her head.

"And it's February now."

"Yeah."

Kate pauses slightly. "Well, I guess I need to go to Walmart."

"Yeah."

"Which test should I get?"

"Hmm…Well…I don't know. It's been quite a while since I used one, but I think any one of them should be alright."

"Okay."

"Oh, and if I may suggest something. I've heard that the best time to take one is when you first get up in the morning."

"Okay." Kate pauses slightly. "Well, I'm gonna let you go for now. Thanks for the talk."

"Sure, no problem. Let us know when you find out anything."

"Sure."

"And don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you."

"Alright. I love ya, girl."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kate hangs up her phone.

"So," Jeff says, walking into the kitchen and as Lauren hangs up the phone. "Who was that?"

"None of your beeswax," Lauren says, playfully.

"Well, n-yah," Jeff says, playfully, and then, kisses her.

Lauren starts walking into the living room. She looks over her shoulder at Jeff, whose back is to her, and then, looks ahead and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me," Kate says out loud, to herself, as she looks at the rack of pregnancy tests.

She picks one up and looks it over. "Dip the test in your urine? Eew!," She continues to read. "…or hold the test in your urine stream…Yuck! How gross!"

She looks up and around as if to make sure she doesn't see anyone she knows. She picks up another test and reads over it. She wrinkles up her nose. "Well, Lauren said any one of them should be alright." She puts one in her shopping basket and the other one back on the shelf.

As she moves away, she goes in the direction of the greeting cards.

"Hmm…," she says as she skims over the selection of Valentine cards and then, picks one up. She smiles, puts it back, and picks up another one. Her eyes get big. She quickly closes the card and puts it back. "Not hardly." She picks up another card and begins to read over it.

"Kate? Is that you?," a semi-familiar male voice says.

"Dwayne?," she says, looking up from the card she's reading. "Hi."

"Wow. I haven't seen you since…well…since we broke up."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I've just been busy."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, I'm not just seeing someone," she says and then, holds up her left hand and flashes her wedding rings. "I'm married now."

"Seriously?," he says, very surprised.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Two months ago on December 3rd."

"Oh, a newlywed, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Where did yall meet?"

"We met at work. We've actually known each other for a couple of years."

"Is it that DiNozzo guy?"

"Oh, good gracious, no," Kate says, chuckling.

"Oh, okay. When you said at work…"

"No, it's okay," she says, chuckling. "My husband's name is Jethro."

"Hey, that's the same name as your boss, isn't it?"

"Uh, well…He's not exactly my boss anymore. He's my husband."

Dwayne raises both of his eyebrows. "You're pulling my leg."

"No, I'm not," Kate says, shaking her head and laughing.

"Oh, come on. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." She whips out a wallet-sized wedding picture of her and Gibbs, from her purse, and shows it to Dwayne.

"Oh wow…You _are_ serious."

Kate chuckles as she puts the picture back in her purse. "I know how it must sound, but when he and I started seeing each other, I transferred to a different team."

"Oh…Oh, I see. So, how exactly did all of this come about?"

"Well, it was kind of a whirlwind romance, but at the same time, it wasn't. We'd been falling for each other since we first met, but neither one of us would admit it. Then, when we finally did, we just knew in our hearts it was right. God had picked us out for each other and we saw no good reason to wait. We dated for about six weeks before he proposed and about five weeks after he proposed, we got married."

"Wow, that _was_ fast."

"Yeah, it was. But, I couldn't be happier. He's truly a wonderful man and I really love him and he loves me."

"That's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"Well chee, Kate. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Listen, it was great to see you again, but I've got to get some things and get going."

"Yeah, me too."

"Take care," he says, starting to walk away.

"You, too." She turns her attention back to the Valentine greeting cards. She puts the card she was holding, back on the rack, picks another one up, and begins to read it. She smiles.

"Perfect." She picks up the matching envelope and puts it and the card in her shopping basket, and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate?," Gibbs calls as he walks into a quiet house. "Sweetheart, are you home?" As he walks toward the living room, he sees a light come on in the dining room.

Kate comes walking in from the kitchen, walks over to a table she has set up for dinner, and lights two candles that are sitting on the table. After lighting the candles, she walks over to Gibbs, puts her arms around his neck, and kisses him on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she says with a smile and upon breaking the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says, very pleased. "What is all this? I thought you wanted to go out to eat."

"I did, but I thought this would be more romantic," she says, smiling at him.

He smiles at her and gently takes her lips with his own.

Kate breaks the kiss and looks him in the eyes. "These last five months have been five of the happiest months of my whole life."

"For me, too."

"And I have a little surprise for you. I was gonna try and wait until after dinner to tell you, but…" Kate ducks her head.

"What is it?"

Kate looks back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asks cautiously, but excitedly.

Kate nods her head. "Yes."

"Are you sure?," he asks, getting more excited.

"About as sure as one can be," she says, smiling through her tears.

He wraps his arms a little tighter around her and pulls her closer in a sweet hug.

"Are you happy?," she asks, crying.

"Well, of course I am. What kind of a question is that?"

She pulls back, slightly. "Oh, I don't know. I guess…Well, I know we've talked about having a baby, but I still had this slight, nagging thought in the back of my mind that because of what happened to Kelly, you might not want another child."

He pulls her closer in another hug. "Oh, Sweetheart…You can put that thought far away from your mind," he says, rubbing her back. "Getting a chance to be a father again…Wow…I'm so happy I hardly know what to say."

Kate squeezes him, pulls back slightly, and looks him in the eyes. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you?"

"Mmm…Here and there," he teases.

She chuckles and then, softly brushes his lips with her own.

"I love you, too," he says and then, kisses her again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good. Supper's ready," she says with a smile and then, leads him to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are so lying, Probie," Tony says in disbelief.

"I am not," McGee says.

"You seriously bowled a 300 three games in a row?!"

"Yes, I did. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just never pictured you as the athletic type."

"You don't have to be an athlete to be a good bowler, Tony."

"Morning," Kate says, dryly, walking toward them.

"What's the matter with you?," Tony asks.

"I don't feel well," she says and then, makes her way over to Gibbs's desk and sets a to-go cup of coffee on it.

"Sick, huh?"

"I'm pregnant, Tony. Of course, I'm sick."

"What's that?," Ziva asks, pointing to the plastic grocery bag that Kate is carrying.

"Just some saltines and ginger ale. My doctor said it could help alleviate the nausea."

Tony suddenly gets an idea and smirks. "So, uh…," he says, getting up from his chair and walking toward her. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"What?!," she asks.

"I imagine you had something gooey," he says with a smirk.

Kate starts looking and feeling sick. "Knock it off, Tony."

"Yeah," he says, still smirking. "One of those sunny side up, fried eggs that you just break open the yoke and all that yellow stuff comes oozing out…"

All of a sudden, Kate barfs all over Tony, shoves him out of the way, and takes off running for the bathroom.

Shocked, Tony looks down at the vomit all over his legs and shoes.

"She warned you, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, walking up and toward his desk.

McGee and Ziva both look away in other directions, trying to keep from laughing.

"DiNozzo, don't just stand there. Go get cleaned up!," Gibbs says, looking up from his computer.

Still shocked and grossed out, Tony begins walking away in Gibbs's and McGee's direction, stepping carefully.

Once Tony is out of sight, McGee and Ziva collapse on their desks, laughing, while Gibbs shakes his head and laughs to himself.

Gibbs picks up his desk phone and dials a number. "Yeah, we need a janitor up here in the squad room."

After a couple of minutes of laughing hysterically, McGee half-way regains his composure, picks up his desk phone, and dials a number.

"Hey, Abby," he says into the phone, still laughing. "You are never gonna believe this…"

THE END

©2011 By Jeanniefan78/April*No part of this story may be performed or reproduced in any way, in whole or in part, without prior written consent of the author.*All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Some characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated or affiliated with the owners, creators, cast, crew, or producers of NCIS or any media franchise. This is strictly for fan enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
